Spider-Man 3 (PS2)
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 game based on the hit movie Spider-Man 3 (exact plot here) in which Spider-Man faces Venom, Sandman, and New Goblin, who happens to be his best friend, Harry Osborn. He must deal not only with these, but also the risk of losing Mary Jane's love and losing his own sense of sanity to the symbiotic black suit. I had this game for my PS2, but this will be a snap judgment review because I got stuck at one point and didn't get up the enthusiasm to continue on with it, so I decided to return it. However, what I saw of the game was actually reasonably good. I liked the way the game played, in general. The controls worked well the way I experienced them, and they were well-organized to boot. Another big plus that I found in the game was that it was appealing to look at. I like how it was sufficiently similar to Spider-Man 2, which is one of my favorite Spider-Man games, but different enough that people would both notice and see it as a step up. Now correct me if I'm wrong about this adding to the attraction of the game, but it was fantastically voiced. I actually saw the better part of the actual movie, and based on the voices for not only it, but also the previous movies, this game is like literally playing the movie. A big problem I have with the game and the movie in general was that they were both quite dark. I mean, the whole thing with the ghost of Harry's father getting him to try to take revenge on Spidey and then trying to steal MJ away from Peter is just awful. You feel so bad for Pete not only because he is being personally run across the rocks, but also because he is being corrupted by the suit the whole time and doesn't know what to do. This is actually a bit of a recurring theme in these movies. The plots have plenty of superheroeyness and action, sure, but they were a little on the gray side at times. However, seeing as how popular they all are, I'm sure many, many people out there enjoy the stories, so I can't much apply that to a review. So what's my own opinion on Spider-Man 3? Well, you can't go very much by my opinion because I hadn't gotten terribly far into it. However, the basic ins and outs of the game show no real bad points in it as far as gaming goes. So, if you like the movie, I definitely say this is worth a try. However, I want to say that I encourage all those who have a better knowledge of the game to write their own separate review, because this is mainly to show that the wiki could use a review for this game. Thanks! Category:Marvel Category:Super Hero Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sequel Category:Movie-based games Category:"T" rated Category:PS2 Category:"T" Rated Category:VG reviews